The Forerunners
by XBOXER
Summary: After the destruction of Halo, Master and Cortana try to go back to Earth but something goes terribly wrong. The 2 encounter endless surprises. Soryy about the grammatical mistakes. ive reposted all 4 chapters. Read and Review
1. Mistake

Chapter 1 Mistake

The Master Chief dashed into the Longsword as hundreds of Flood and Covenant chased him. Panting for breath, he punched the start up sequence for the Longsword. Without looking back, he pushed the throttle on the control panel to the maximum speed. The bomber shot out of the hangar in the Pillar of Autumn. It quickly climbed into the atmosphere. The Longsword shot into space like an arrow.

In the Longsword, a warning flashed on the control monitor. 

S_hut down the reactor, we'll need it later. _Cortana warned the Chief.

However, unknown to the Chief and Cortana, the Monitor, otherwise known as 343 Guilty Spark, had survived the massive explosion and attached itself to the hull of the ship.

"What do we do now?" Asked the Chief.

_Now, we go to Earth. _RepliedCortana.

"Fine. Scan the area for any tracking devices. I don't want us to be tracked." Ordered the Chief.

_Scanning… I detect something near the engines. _

MC looked out the window but saw nothing. 

"I don't see anything. It's probably some debris. Scan again, just in case."

_Now there is nothing. You were probably right._

The duo sped into Slipspace. Master Chief entered the Longsword's cryo tube and took some of the surfactant inhalant. Although it was hated and disgusted by all the UNSC soldiers, it had to be taken because it was nutritious. He let Cortana pilot the ship while he slept.

Cortana followed the coordinates to Earth, but when she reached the exit point, there was nothing, only a large green planet and a small, blue star. After flying around for a bit, she realized she was nothing near Earth. She flew the Longsword past the planet and on the other side, she saw another Halo. 


	2. Halo 2

Chapter 2 Halo #2

__

So… That's another Halo Cortana said wryly. _Guess we gotta go down there and destroy it too._

MC did not concur. He suggested they try to go to Earth. After many minutes of bickering, MC finally agreed with Cortana. The Chief tightened his seat belt and pushed the throttle. They were headed towards Halo 2. After the Longsword entered the atmosphere, MC heard a deafening crunch.

"That's weird. You heard that right?" The MC said.

_Yea. I heard it. But the monitor shows no damage to any part of the hull._

Outside the Longsword… 

343 Guilty Spark had detached himself from the fighter because of the intense heat. He jetted into the vastness of space vowing to destroy the Master Chief.

Because all 4 Halos were identical, Cortana knew exactly where to land.

_Right there. _Cortana pointed to a massive Grey installation. _That's the control room. Strange, there are no life forms detected. Looks like the Covenant don't know about this planet…Yet._

After the Chief landed the Longsword, he snatched an MA5B Assault Rifle and a M6D pistol before exiting the craft. 

"How do we destroy this Halo?" questioned the Chief.

_Hold on. Let me check my database for a code. I got it. You should activate the self-destruct sequence, which is located in the main chamber of this building right here._

The structure she indicated was a gigantic installation that was quite familiar. Before entering the door, MC loaded his MA5B just in case. The door opened to a hall spewed with Covenant blood. 

"I'd know that orange goo anywhere. Who would have killed a Hunter? Cortana, scan again for life forms." Ordered the Master Chief.

_With that much blood, it must be infection forms. I'm scanning right now. All clear. No one here except for you and me._

The Chief cautiously went on. The silence was almost deadly.

"It's too quiet. Something is wrong."

MC opened the door to the main chamber. Suddenly 5 dead Elites dropped on him.

_What the hell happened here?! I don't want to stay another second. Hurry._

Master Chief went to the alien control panel. He could not read it. It wasn't Covenant or Human.

_Insert me into that AI slot over there. _MC listened. _Let me download the schematics. OK… This is a forerunner installation. Built to monitor the Flood._

"O shit. Did you just say Flood?"

_It's ok. They are said to be contained in a maximum-security cell on the other side of this Halo. Now just a little… Got it. _Cortana exclaimed.

"Self-destruct sequence activated. Self-destruct in 120 kalcus." The computer spoke without emotion.

__

Kalcus is a unit Forerunners use to measure time. That gives us about 5 minutes. As MC dashed out the building, Cortana explained. _This is different then the last Halo. Instead of an explosion, the planet will implode, sending a mass shock-wave that might disable our engines and explode us. Move! Quick!_

The Master Chief dove into the bomber and started the ignition sequence. He thrust the throttle into full gear and the Longsword zoomed into space. The 2 barely made it as Halo crunched into a ball and disintegrated. Although they survived, the ship suffered considerable damage. The hull was severely dented. Cortana knew they wouldn't be able to hold up to long. They need to get to another planet for help.

_I am searching for the nearest Human colony. I've got it. Alpha Centura VI is only 2 days away in slipspace._

With that, MC set the coordinates and entered slipspace.


	3. #3

Chapter 3 #3

The Longsword exited slipspace and Master Chief was awoken from his cryo chamber. Reluctantly, he took some of the inhalant.

_Chief! Wake up. Look at this! _Cortana exclaimed.

As the Chief rose from his chamber, he saw another Halo.

"God damn it! Who the HELL is messing with the slipspace drive?" 

All of a sudden, the ship lurched forward and entered the atmosphere. The Chief braced for impact.

BOOM! All was silent. MC got up and exited the now broken Longsword. He gaped in wonder. Outside, the land was completely drowned in sand. The desert spanned as far as the eye could see. Out of nowhere, a ship appeared. It seemed to be searching for something. Then, MC recognized the purple plating… the Covenant.

He ran into the Longsword and quickly armed himself with a rocket launcher. 5 rockets were fired but they only drew attention to the big drop ship.

_Why are you standing there! Get ready to fight! _Cortana screamed.

Without hesitation the Chief grabbed a M6D pistol and an assault rifle. As the Elites and Grunts unloaded, Master Chief chucked a Frag. Grenade. Only 3 Grunts were killed. The chief charged at an Elite firing his assault rifle and smacking the bastard. He took out the rest with his pistol.

_Might want to get a plasma pistol before you go. _Cortana suggested.

MC heeded Cortana and took a plasma pistol and a few plasma grenades from the scattered, dead bodies. Cortana scanned the area for more Covenants, but none were found. They set out northbound.

After a few miles, MC tripped on a hard object. The object resembled a button. The Chief cautiously pressed the red button and quickly stepped away. Slowly, a hatch opened. Sand poured in the seemingly bottomless hole.

"Go down?" The Mater Chief asked.

_Might as well._

He climbed in and dropped. It was about a few seconds before he reached the bottom. The passage dropped down into what looked like a laboratory. The computers and instruments were all labeled with the unmistakable Covenant language.

_You think they are researching the Flood too?_

"I wouldn't doubt it." The Master Chief replied. "So that's why this planet is so significant to them."

MC walked on exploring the alien equipment. 

__

Insert me into the computer maybe I can get some information. This program is fairly complicated. I think we have underestimated the Covenant's technology. They have been researching the flood for many years. Before they vowed to kill us.

They found a door leading into a cell chamber. Inside was hundreds of Flood jailed behind a large plasma screen.
    "Not the Flood."

Just leave them alone. _We need to disable this Halo. Right now we are approximately 500 miles from the Halo control room. I can set some coordinates and teleport us there. Ok I got it._

MC vanished into thin air. He reappeared in a snow-covered terrain. With his M6D pistol and plasma pistol, MC marched into the control room. Inside, 2 Hunters and 3 Commander Elites was waiting for him. Both sides were surprised to see each other. After a second of staring, Master Chief opened fire on one of the gold Elites. The 3 Elites lurched at him while the hunters stayed behind. One Elite's shield was depleted, then it was dead. MC fired like crazy. As the Commander Elite fell, MC grabbed the Elite's plasma sword and started slashing wildly. Luckily, he was able to slash through one, but the last Commander just wouldn't give up. The determined Covenant slashed, barely stabbing the Chief in the heart. Finally with one quick stab, MC was able to kill the Commander. Almost forgetting the Hunters, Master Chief did a little celebration. The Hunters charged at him attempting to smack him but MC had faster reflexes. Just when one Hunter revealed it's neck, MC quickly emptied a shell of plasma pistol right on target. The heavy body gave a dull thud as it dropped lifelessly to the ground. The other Hunter was now very pissed. Being careful not to reveal it's unprotected parts, the Hunter charged. MC moved to the right, then left, dodging every whack. The Chief had just smacked the Hunter. He turned back and saw a lime green fireball coming straight at him. The blast was so powerful; MC's shields were completely gone. He ducked behind a crate but the Hunter was no idiot. It lifted the heavy box and was just about to slam it on MC. MC rolled to the right and got up. Armed with a M6D pistol, he pumped a whole cartridge into the beast's neck. The massive plating clanked on the floor.

__

Now, to disable the planet. We can't blow it up because we have no ship to escape on.

"Damn! We should go back to the Longsword and try to fix it."

As MC walked outside, he saw a Covenant cruiser but no sign of enemies.

We could escape on that cruiser. But than again, there are bound to be Covenant on it. __

" We're just gonna have to take that chance. Cortana activate self-destruct sequence." MC inserted Cortana into the AI slot.

The Master Chief ran out the door. A group of Jackals spotted him and started chasing. The Chief ignored them running as fast as he could trying to reach the cruiser on time. The cruiser door closed just before the Jackals got in.

"That was close." The Master Chief panted.


	4. A clue

Chapter 4 A Clue

The stolen cruiser blasted of into space as Halo 3 exploded.

Somewhere far… far… away in space.

343 Guilty Spark was floating along thinking of a plan to trap or kill the Master Chief. He had to save the last Halo from destruction. The Monitor was only 3000 miles from the 4th Halo planet. It turned on its small engine and slowly went on.

Meanwhile…

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" the Chief asked.

_Yea, just give me a sec. Wait it's not working. The ship is driving itself. I can't override the system!_

"Where is it going?"

__

To… the last Halo. Why does the Covenant want to go there?

While the conversation went on, 3 Commander Elites quietly came in. They were just about to attack when MC turned around and swiftly disarmed an Elite. The other 2 started slashing and stabbing The Chief. But he was too quick. He blocked one and then stabbed the other right in the stomach. It fell to the floor squealing in pain. The last Elite was too furious to concentrate. It slashed wildly trying to hit MC. Dodging and jumping, MC looked like a martial arts expert in a clumsy green suit. Finally, MC he was able to take the Elite out with one fast jab.

_O god. I forgot to check for any life forms. The scanner indicates that there is at least 30 more Covenant life forms on this ship. _

"O great. Now you tell me. Set a nav. point on where the most Covenant are."

_Every one of them is in the… Armory._

"So I assume they know I'm here."

With 2 plasma swords in hand, MC went to the Armory. Noises could be heard from inside.

"Its sounds like they are mostly Grunts and Hunters."

First, MC threw 3 frag. grenades. When he heard screaming, he charged in. It was hard to see in the smoke but he was still able to kill 2 Hunters and 9 Grunts. There were 3 Hunters and 15 Grunts left. They were all surprised that a human was wielding 2 plasma swords.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's gonna kill us!" one Grunt yelled. He started running around the room like a maniac. The rest followed. The Hunters however did not move. Master Chief, being the impatient one attacked. All 3 jumped at him. The biggest Hunter was impaled upon one of the plasma swords and instantly died. Now MC had only one sword left. WHACK! A Hunter smashed it's shied against the Chiefs head. His shields were instantly depleted. He ran out the door and threw a few frags. MC waited for his shields to recharge and then charged in again. Only one Hunter was left. With no trouble he cut through the tough armor and flesh.

"Are you sure there are no more Covenant?"

_Yes. Positive._

The 2 returned to the bridge.

_The ship is still driving itself. No matter what I do. You should use one of the covenant cryo tubes._

MC didn't want to. He was fascinated by the Covenant's advanced technology.

"Make sure you record all the Covenant's ship schematics and other things like that. The UNSC would definitely want to know this."

_I know. _Cortana replied.

2 weeks later.

The alien cruiser finally arrived at the last Halo. It slowly descended to the ground.

Meanwhile…

343 were already on Halo 4. He had prepared a trap for MC.

Back to MC…

"How do we destroy this planet? Control room again?"

_Yes. That is the easiest way. Let me set the coordinates._

They disappeared and reappeared in the control room, but 343 was waiting for them. There was another robot that was identical to 343.

"I am monitor 345 of this Halo planet." The robot said.

"Crap. Another one." The Chief grumbled.

"You have come to this planet without granted permission. You must be destroyed." 

20 Sentinels started attacking MC. In no time, his shields were depleted and he was losing health. The chief forgot to take a weapon from the armory. Cortana quickly teleported MC back to the cruiser. He grabbed a plasma pistol and some grenades. They teleported back. It was a difficult fight for MC. Only 8 were shot down before he lost his shields again. Master Chief ran out the door trying to recharge his shields but the Sentinels followed him. In his last resort, MC threw all his plasma grenades at the Sentinels and started running. Luckily most of them stuck. All the Sentinels were destroyed but 343 and 345 were nowhere to be seen. Before teleporting back to the Covenant cruiser, Cortana spotted a blue disc. MC picked it up. Cortana was shut down a while because all the teleportation drained her energy. Up on the cruiser, MC stuck the disc in the main computer. On the screen, a map of the galaxy appeared. Every planet was labeled with it's inhabitants. Cortana could see Earth and the 4 Halos

__

Looks like they didn't update this map. Cortana said pointing to the 4 Halos

"Look over there." MC pointed to a fairly large teal planet. "It's labeled Forerunners."

__

Looks like we found the planet. 


End file.
